Rock Motto 2
This episode was found by a kid just kidding;) Note: I own nothing The Story: I was just an animator at Nickelodeon Studio when was I just making episodes when they are not released yet but we all know the episode Rock Bottom it's a very old episode but I don't know what I just made but I was acting strange once. I told the workers of Nickelodeon to get out my office the place I work so I won't be bothered or distracted but honestly I didn't know what I was going to make. 3 Days Later I was finally done for my animation and It was ready to be watched but for some reason I didn't see the SpongeBob SquarePants Intro could I have forgotten about the Intro? I never forget about the Intro I guess I was so frustrated that I didn't add the Intro for the episode but instead of being titled Rock Bottom it was Titled "Rock Motto" it started off with SpongeBob Patrick and Squidward smiling at the picture what was different was there eye's were both missing. It then showed Mr Krabs jump roping with his eyes? It then showed SpongeBob standing at what seems to be a hill staring at a hyper realistic Squidward. It then showed Patrick holding a hammer and is has a nailed board on his forehead but on his stomach it was written 666. I thought to myself why did I made this this is to terrifying to children. Why would I showed the number 666 in a kids show I said. It then showed SpongeBob holding a knife and boths his eyes were missing and one of his tooth were missing as well. Then showed a horrifying image of a hyper realistic Plankton. But then it showed that SpongeBob was just watching a presentation he then started talking to his pet snail Gary Haha that was scary ha Gary then the door knocked and when it was opened it was Patrick without his pupils and start saying SpongeBob I have to touch you. When SpongeBob opened the door nobody was there and he start saying.Hey a box Hey who's there. Patrick started to laugh loud and then he killed SpongeBob. But it started to say Alternate Scene and it showed SpongeBob going inside the box and which what seems to be a first person point of view it then showed the Krusty Krab and SpongeBob hand was there but when it went to the inside of the Krusty Krab it Showed SpongeBob Patrick Squidward and Mr Krabs with no eyes staring in front of the camera but what was different was at the background there was a bootleg version of SpongeBob with no mouth or nose but his eyes were big and bloodshot. It then showed SpongeBob which he appears to be in some kind of bus station his glove flashlight starts to run out of batteries he then closed his eyes and it showed SpongeBob getting eaten by spiders he starts running away. Then a haunting static image showed SpongeBob hyper realistic and his eyes were both purple. It showed SpongeBob again but with bizzare looks on his eyes. It now Squidward choking then dying but he appears to be in the Holocaust. And the last scene shows Patrick getting hang by a noose and Squidward was holding the rope. And then the episode ended I was so shocked of what I just watched I then made the episode again but I made the plot twist less dark but. one day at 2009 Viacom bought Nickelodeon and for some reason the episode was aired but somehow I made it even worse one kid saw it but he is now traumatized by what he just saw Nick 2009 aired it on TV at midnight... Category:TrollPastas